Widespread installation and use of automatic garage door openers have made entering and exiting garages significantly easier and faster. However, the convenience provided by automatic garage door openers has made it easy for users to become inattentive in opening and closing garage doors. Users may forget to close a door after exiting the garage, leaving the contents of the garage vulnerable to the elements, theft, or other causes of loss and damage.